Solo pido una familia
by Setsuna-Halliwell-Whitlock
Summary: One-Shot.   En un momento especial entre Rose y Esme y como Rose solo pide una familia sin percatarse de quer ya la tiene ... No Femslach. regalo para Serena Princesita Hale


Dedicado especialmente a **Serena Princesita Hale.**

Gracias amiga por todo y como se cuanto quieres a Rosalie este es mi regalo para ti por agradecimiento a todo lo que haz hecho por mi y por tus palabras anoche que tanto me sirvieron, gracias amiga te quiero mucho y espero que te guste.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí es donde hago constar que los personajes no son míos sino de Meyer y también hago publico que ella es inmensamente rica por escribir de ellos mas sin embargo yo soy pobre hago esto sin fines de lucro… pero se que tendré mi recompensa cuanto tenga a mi Jazz conmigo para mi solita… así que decir yo me largo de aquí espero y les guste.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Solo pido una familia.<strong>

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que encontré a Emmett en ese bosque de Tennessee al borde de la muerte por culpa del oso a cual le di caza. Ahora nos encontrábamos en Forks un pequeño pueblo al norte de Estados Unidos que debido a su frio y lluvioso clima era perfecto para seres como nosotros, además que aquí en muy pocas ocasiones sale el sol lo que lo hace aun más perfecto para establecernos en este verdoso lugar.

La casa en este lugar era hermosa y grande, aunque en realidad poco me importaba si bien desde que tengo en mi vida a Emmett mi existencia ha mejorado aún sigo sin entender como Carlisle fue capaz de condenarme a esta vida de inmortalidad, era tan injusto ser lo que soy que si no fuera porque ahora encontré algo por lo que seguir adelante posiblemente ya hubiera encontrado la forma de acabar con esta tortura que es la vida eterna.

Sabia que me debía de sentir plena y feliz, después de todo soy el ser mas hermoso y perfecto que existe pero… ¿De que sirve una belleza como la mía si nunca podre ser madre? Claro que ahora con Emmett a mi lado me sentía mucho mas feliz de lo que nunca he sido y que él se ha esforzado desde que abrió los ojos a esta nueva vida en hacerme feliz y lo hace nunca podría decir que no lo logra pero en momentos como el de ahora donde él salió a cazar con Edward y Carlisle la soledad y el odio hacia lo que soy regresan a mi con tal fuerza que es preferible estar muerta.

Era el tercer día que estaban fuera y yo ya sentía que me volvía loca sin él aquí a mi lado conmigo. Sabia que debía haberlos acompañado en su cacería pero lo cierto es que no tengo sed y que Emmett necesita salir con los chicos para divertirse y cazar a su antojo sin tener que preocuparse por quedar bien conmigo, no es que yo le pidiera que se comportara pero él siempre lo hacia a pesar de ser haber dejado de ser hace pocos meses un neófito. Claro nunca ha sido fácil controlarlo y ha caído varias veces en la tentación de la sangre humana pero se que es por mi por quien esta dispuesto a seguir esta "dieta".

Ya tenía horas tumbada en el sofá de la sala solo dejando que pasara el tiempo y esperando que todos regresaran a casa. Sin embargo y a pesar de que Esme ha pasado gran tiempo de estos días conmigo ahora que se encontraba en el jardín los recuerdos de aquella noche en Rochester bombardeaban mi mente y volvía a sentirme completamente sola e indefensa como aquella noche en la que mi parte humana murió.

Pegue con fuerza al sillón debido al cumulo de sentimientos en mi y al segundo siguiente sentí como el sillón cedía a mi golpe quedando completamente inservible, suspire, no quería problemas con la familia y acababa de romper otro mueble y para variar sola.

¿Pasa algo hija? – Dijo Esme al momento siguiente de que se escucho el sillón rompiéndose. Sonreí al ver la reacción de ella… siempre era tan dulce con todos nosotros.

Lo siento le di un golpe al sillón algo fuerte y ya no sirve – Dije evitando mirarla pues tenia con mis propios recuerdos y demonios para sentirme mal como para agregarle la mirada decepcionada de ella.

¿Malos recuerdos? – me pregunto sin rodeos mirándome a los ojos a lo que no pude mas que asentir con la cabeza. Ella se sentó en el piso y me hizo una seña para que me sentara con ella. Así lo hice.

Rose no tienes porque disculparte sabes que puedo arreglar el mueble fácilmente, lo que realmente me preocupa eres tu hija – empezó diciéndome y colocando su mano encima de mi rodilla y la mire sorprendida ¿yo le preocupaba? ¿Por qué? Digo estoy perfectamente consiente que la mayoría del tiempo y aunque la respeto no he sido meramente cortes e incluso los he culpado de mi desgracia.

No entiendo – conteste volteándola a ver – ¿Por qué yo he de preocuparte si fue tu sillón el que quedo inservible? – pregunte confundida y ella me sonrió cálidamente.

Porque tú eres ahora mi hija y se que ese sillón no esta ni la decima parte tan roto de cómo te sientes tú – contesto sin dejarme de ver.

Eso tu no lo sabes, además no es cierto – Dije tratando de protegerme.

Claro que lo es, se que tu nada mas rompes cosas cuando estas con Emmett o cuando realmente estas mal como ahora – Me quede callada y mira para otro sitio – Rosalie se que para ti es muy difícil verlo y mas aun aceptarlo pero para mí tu, Emmett y Edward son mis hijos – explico con calma. No pude más que apretar mis puños.

No se de que me hablas – respondí fríamente, no me gustaba que indagan en mis emociones y aunque con Esme me sentía realmente cómoda y bien no podía dejar que nadie mas viera esa parte que solo era de Emmett.

Rosalie, hija se que aquellos desgraciados arruinaron tu vida y que Carlisle sin tu consentimiento te obligo a vivir en esta, se que te duele y que a pesar de que te vengaste de cada uno de ellos no es suficiente y que el dolor y el rencor sigue en tu corazón ahora sumándole el hecho de que jamás podrás ser madre – callo unos momentos en los que yo iba a irme pero volvió a hablar – Pero hija ahora nos tienes a nosotros y a Emmett ¿No entiendes que quizás tu destino era esto, además del hecho de encontrarlo y amarlo por siempre sabiendo que él también siempre te amara, que siempre serás su razón de existir, se que no te llevas bien con Edward y que nos culpas de todo pero dime no crees que tener a Emmett a tu lado debería hacerte sentir plena y feliz – pregunto.

No lo entiendes – Yo solo quiero una familia, una familia normal, tener hijos, crecer, envejecer y morir al lado de el – susurre llena de dolor

Si lo entiendo Rosalie, se lo que se siente el deseo de ser madre y peor aun, se lo que se siente que te digan que tu hijo murió al nacer, también se porque lo he vivido que te traigan a esta vida sin tu consentimiento pero Rose si yo al estar con Carlisle y tenerlos a ustedes que los quiero como mis hijos puedo superarlo día con día tu también podrás solo tienes que dejar salir todo es que tienes guardado.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato. Dentro de mi era plenamente consiente que ella tenia razón pero hacer las cosas no era tan fácil como decirlas y a pesar de que dentro de mi sabia que yo no había sufrido tanto como ella no podía superar el hecho de que jamás tendría una familia con la cual ser feliz tal como yo lo deseaba.

Y Rose – hablo nuevamente – Si tienes una familia, Estamos Carlisle y yo que para nosotros eres nuestra preciosa hija, esta tu hermano Edward que mira casualmente se llevan como unos verdaderos hermanos, si no fuera por el hecho de que podrían matarse uno a otro es hasta cómico ver que tan hermanos parecen ante nuestros ojos y sobre todo tienes lo mas importante para nosotros como vampiros, tienes a Emmett tu esposo y compañero de vida el cual día con día se esfuerza por hacerte feliz – agrego sonriendo – vez hija tienes una familia, quizás no normal y perfecta como tu la quieres pero en definitiva tienes una gran familia solo es cuestión de que lo aceptes.

La mire por unos instantes y asentí sonriendo, ella tenia razón después de todo ella tenia la razón, yo de verdad tenia una familia, digo en definitiva no era lo que deseaba pero tenia muchísimo mas que otros humanos, y no se diga que otros vampiros, además era hermosa y amada.

Gracias mamá – dije sin pensarlo completamente agradecida y espontáneamente.

¿Como me llamaste? – Pregunto ¿sorprendida?

Quiero decir Esme… Lo siento no pensé antes de decirte así se que nadie … - y antes de que pudiera continuar sentí como me abrazo con fuerza

No tienes de que preocuparte eres la primera que me llama "mama" en todo este tiempo y no sabes cuanto gusto me da que haya salido de tu corazón – me dijo en el oído y supe que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo.

Entonces puedo llamarte ¿mama? –pregunte devolviéndole el abrazo y sintiéndome orgullosa de mi misma pues estaba haciendo feliz a alguien que se esforzó desde el primer momento que desperté por hacerme feliz a mi.

Cla- Claro – me dijo entrecortadamente. Volví a sonreír

Entonces… Gracias por todo mama – dije por primera vez feliz en mucho tiempo gracias a alguien que no fuera Emmett.

Esme me soltó y sonrió y al instante siguiente sentí como alguien me levantaba del piso y me abrazaba. Habíamos estado tan sumidas en nuestra platica que al parecer habíamos olvidado respirar y prestar atención a nuestro alrededor pues cuando reaccione que era Emmett quien me levantaba vi la cara de Esme al tener a Carlisle atrás de ella y al respirar pude también sentir el efluvio de Edward.

Estoy orgulloso de ti mi Rose – dijo y de inmediato entendí que habían escuchado la ultima parte de nuestra conversación

De verdad osito – pregunte sonriéndole sinceramente y sentí como unió nuestros labios besándome con ternura.

De verdad, eres la primera de nosotros tres que hacer realmente hace feliz a Esme – dijo y volvió a besarme con dulzura. – Hasta le ganaste a Eddy que tiene mas tiempo viviendo con ellos – dijo en tono burlón mirando a Edward ganándose una mirada envenenada de este.

Pues en eso tienes razón – dije aun mas feliz en sentirme mejor persona que Edward.

Yo no lo había creído necesario – dijo serio mirándonos a todos, pero a mi no me engañaba si no había llamado a Esme mamá era porque aun no lo podía sentir así.

No es necesario que todos me llamen así, solo quiero que si alguna vez lo hacen salga de su corazón como paso con Rose – escuchamos decir a Esme y Emmett y yo sonreímos.

Por cierto Rose, Esme tiene razón todos nosotros somos tu familia – agrego mi esposo y sentí una calidez en mi pecho que no había sentido nunca, vi como Edward a pesar de no llevarnos bien asintió.

Sonreí ampliamente sabiendo que si fuera humana estaría llorando sin cesar tras darle un beso apasionado a Emmett me separe de él y me dirigí a paso humano hacia donde estaba Esme.

Gracias mamá – dije abrazándola – gracias por darme una familia por mostrarme que somos una familia – le susurre en su oído y sin dejar de abrazarla, pues siempre pedí solamente una familia y ahora la tenia, no perfecta, no humana y con hijos pero deseaba una familia y ahora la tenia.

* * *

><p>Y bueno que les pareció?<p>

Merezco un rew?


End file.
